Last goodbye
by Inni-chan
Summary: a song fic guys hope y'like it e+t fic major sadness up ahead r+r please!!!!


Heya pplz! this me Tomonori here's my very first song fic hope y'all like it jaa!! ^_~  
  
(TN)- tomonori's notes  
  
**ain't no hamlet on the road tonight everybody here is sleepin' tight ain't nobody gonna find us here we'll disappear**  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol was alone at the road of England. "Tomoyo, will you ever leave me?" asked Eriol. "I don't know maybe someday.." said Tomoyo as she looked up at the bright shining sky.  
  
**There's a dancer in the arms of love and he's dancin' on the sky above and the truth is that we'll never know will love full flow**  
  
"when will that day be?" asked Eriol as he looked at the dark street. "I don't know just...maybe someday" said Tomoyo as she looked at Eriol's sapphire blue eyes which matched the beautiful night sky.  
  
**Aim high shoot low/ ain't no hamlet on the road tonight ain't nobody here to make you cry I guess we couldn't find a way for love to stay**  
  
Eriol then suddenly hugged her quickly and whispered to her ear "Don't go please don't leave me alone no more". Then Tomoyo's phone rang "who would be up at this kind of time?" asked Tomoyo to herself. "moshi, moshi?" said Tomoyo in her sing-song voice. "Miss Tomoyo, this is your mother's assistant she said you will have a flight tomorrow to Tomoeda I was just making sure" said the woman about 35 yrs. old. "yes...I know" said Tomoyo then she closed her phone. "are you going?" asked Eriol worriedly. "well....I have to see my mother...tomorrow" said Tomoyo as she bursted into tears. "when will you come back?" asked Eriol. "maybe days, weeks, months or maybe...." she broke off. "maybe years?" continued Eriol. "yes"  
  
** If you would have another night to give, I would have another night to live but you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye**  
  
"Tomoyo, you would only have one night here...."said Eriol looking away. "Eriol, I have to tell you something" said Tomoyo looking very sad. "what is it?" asked Eriol curiously."we can't be together anymore" ** Is it cloudy where you are tonight are there neon lights shining bright Are you looking for a place to stay to get away** then tomoyo left in a glance. "I knew this would happen" said eriol as he walked home with the street light opening **And the days are horses down the hill running fast with no time to kill and the truth is that we'll never know will love full flow aim high, shoot low** "why? why me? GOD WHY ME???" said Eriol loudly. then he called on tomoyo's number. "Tomoyo is not here right now please leave a message after the beep" it was an answering machine. "Tomoyo, I just want to say that I wish you didn't have to leave" **If I could do it over I'd do it over again And if I got one more chance I wouldn't change a thing** "I wish you didn't have to leave.." those were the last words Tomoyo could hear boarding on the airplane. (TN: V.Vsniff, sniff waaa!!! this is really makin' my lungs cry!) +at Eriol's place+ "why did I let you go?? I'm soo stupid!!" shouted Eriol (TN: you are!!! why did you let her go she's!!! -hah!ha! I won't spoil it!-) **ain't no hamlet on the road tonight ain't nobody here to make you cry I guess we couldn't find a way for love to stay if you had another night to give I would have another night to live but you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye**  
  
"I wish I could just stay with you forever..well people do have to move on.." said Eriol to himself then smiled. +at Tomoeda+ "Davis!!!!! shouted tomoyo as she kissed her to-be-husband. "I guess you're happy now"said Sonomi. "I never thought I would see you again!" +back to eriol+ "she must be havin' a good time huh Eriol-sama?" said nakuru as she cooked breakfast."Eriol-sama you should see Tomonori Ichigawa (TN: hai! hai!)" said Suppi-chan. "she is quite a gentle girl" said eriol as he drank a cup of coffee.  
  
Tn: r+r please!!!! this is a song "last goodbye" by the Atomic Kittens hope y'all like it! except for the ending right? to all eriol fans (ducks away from flaming balls thrown to her) gomen! I was just having some fun because when I wrote this fic I was badly crying and I too don't want eriol and tomoyo to broke up they're too cute together soo I will be doing my next fic now jaa ne!^_^ 


End file.
